


скорбь земли

by Medoch



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: наша молодость синее пламямы парим мы горим над водойты плюёшься своими зубамии щербатый доволен собой(с)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. тупик

**Author's Note:**

> итак. я не знаю во что выльется эта история и не знаю даже закончу ли я её. и это точно не будет что-то плавное с аккуратными переходами из таймлайна в таймлайн. и у меня уже есть олег и яша во вселенной клдств но это другие олег и яша. совсем другие. но люблю я их не меньше. пожалуйста, любите их тоже. пожалуйста.  
> и ещё кое-что. действие происходит в городе, в котором я никогда не жила, поэтому могут быть нестыковки с реальностью. но я хочу писать в сеттинге этого города. вот.  
> приятного чтения.

лабиринт старых, доперестроечных ещё гаражей обрывается тупиком, и яша, обернувшись на звук шагов, жмётся лопатками к полуразвалившейся кирпичной стене. мир вокруг, серый и шумный, как дерьмовые фотографии, вспыхивает тремя оранжевыми звёздочками - огнями зажжённых сигарет.

\- ты, бля, чё тут забыл, пидорок? - зычно спрашивает васильев, выдыхая дым прямиком яше в лицо, - захотел в пятак получить? или, - васильев скалится, откидывая окурок в тень, - в жопу?

гулкий грубый смех разносится по пустому переулку. яша молчит. васильев - сын полковника местной полиции, с ним шутки плохи; случись чего - и никто в этом дрянном городишке не докажет его причастность. дружки его, впрочем, тоже не лыком шиты. яша прекрасно понимает, что оказался в полной жопе, и навряд ли кто-то спасёт его отсюда. и какой чёрт его вообще дёрнул идти короткой дорогой? знал же, что так будет. суицидник, блин.

\- смари как к стене прижался, бои-и-и-ится, - насмешливо тянет тот парень, что повыше. яша видит его не впервые, но до сих пор не знает имени - и слава богу, наверное. - кис-кис, пидорок. в жопу дашь?

тебе - не дам, думает яша. думает без злости и даже без насмешки, потому что вся злость и вся насмешка, которые в нём были, давно потратились. яша устал. яше остопиздело. он заторможенно поднимает голову, заглядывая васильеву в глаза, и тут же чужие тяжёлые руки пришпиливают его к стене, как бабочку; кулак проезжается по скуле и едва не сворачивает нос.

\- ты чё, сука, - рычит васильев; от него пасёт мерзким дешёвым пивом из пивнушки недалеко от школы, - страх потерял, блядь?

потерял, потерял. давно ещё, в тот момент, когда решил выйти из шкафа перед родителями. вот до этого страх был его постоянным спутником, а теперь - теперь-то чего бояться? того, что отпиздят? ничего хуже того дня, когда отец отходил его балясиной до чёрных синяков и сломанных костей, уже точно не случится. того, что убьют? ну, смерть - не самый худший вариант.

яша щурится, ощущая, как скула вспыхивает болью. в ушах звенит, и немного дрожат колени. васильев замахивается для ещё одного удара, но кулак не долетает до яшиной щеки - ровно в предплечье прилетает крупный обломок красного кирпича. васильев шипит и зычно матерится, целой рукой стискивая воротник яшиной ветровки, озирается по сторонам, и дружки его, резко перестав улыбаться, принимаются рыскать в темноте, как дворовые псы. яша морщится, оттирая лопатками кирпичную стену. бормочет себе под нос:  
\- кто бы ты ни был, чувак, я тебе сочувствую.

чувак, кем бы он ни был, спрыгивает с гаража на пыльную дорогу. спрыгивает - и с негромким «бля» заваливается на задницу. взгляд кошки, грация картошки, некстати думает яша, и смех поднимается тёплой волной у него в груди, сметая все остальные чувства. он тихо фыркает. васильев стискивает пальцы на воротнике его куртки ещё сильнее, поднимает вверх, заставляя встать на носочки, и оборачивается, вглядываясь в серый сумрак.

\- братиш, - низким и хриплым, словно бы сонным голосом говорит незнакомец, - отпусти парня.

васильев фыркает. двое его дружков разражаются хохотом. воздух в переулке звенит, как колокол, эхом их смеха, отражающегося от стен гаражей. звук петляет лабиринтами и тоже, наверное, не может найти выхода.

\- чё, - васильев поворачивает голову к яше и наклоняется ближе, дыша прямо в лицо, - парня себе нашёл? так мы и его, бля, ща получать научим.

рука, сминающая воротник яшиной куртки, разжимается. яша заторможенно смотрит, как незнакомца - его сегодняшнего спасителя - обступают со всех сторон. тот только фыркает, поджимая улыбающиеся губы, склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на васильева с высоты своего немаленького роста. ждёт.

в голове у яши появляется мысль по-тихому слинять, но этого новоиспечённого героя потом кому-то придётся соскребать с пыльной бетонной дороги, что гопники явно делать не будут. он вздыхает и садится на корточки, обнимая руками колени, смотрит на потасовку снизу вверх: вот один из дружков васильева не выдерживает и всё-таки замахивается для удара; вот герой перехватывает его руку и дёргает на себя, ударяя коленом под рёбра; вот сам васильев летит вперёд с зажатой в кулак рукой и попадает мимо, спотыкаясь об своего дружка. всё это происходит так быстро, что яша даже не успевает придумать язвительный комментарий.

герой ловко уворачивается и также ловко бьёт, и совсем скоро васильев трусливо сваливает, обещая устроить ему тёмную, адские муки и сотню переломов. яша морщится, а герой - герой смеётся, прикрывая глаза. в свете вышедшей из-за облаков луны он похож на статую греческого бога - улыбчивый и кудрявый. яша поднимается на ноги и медленно обходит его по дуге. герой смотрит неотрывно, заглядывает не в глаза, а, кажется, прямо в душу, и всё ещё лыбится. это пугает яшу сильнее, чем гопники.

\- парень, - тянет герой всё тем же хриплым сонным голосом.

яша не успевает подумать - отвечает на автомате:  
\- а? - и приходится остановиться, потому что сбегать после такого как-то не очень хорошо.

\- тебя как зовут?

\- яша.

герой протягивает руку. алеющие сбитые костяшки видно даже в хрупком, исчезающем свете луны. яша осторожно хватается за ладонь и сжимает её в пальцах - тёплую, почти горячую.

\- олег, - представляется герой. - хочешь, провожу?


	2. френдшип ис бьютифул

олег идёт слишком медленно, и яша невольно подстраивается под его шаг. а потом, поймав себя на этом, тихо злится, но всё равно идёт с олегом вровень. холодный ноябрьский воздух не пахнет зимой - он воняет окалиной, кислотой и дымом, - но яша давно привык к этому. он исподволь смотрит на олега, кутаясь поглубже в старую осеннюю куртку, и олег улыбается, ловя его взгляд в темноте - глаза в глаза. колодцы зрачков ловят лунный свет и не возвращают его обратно.

\- ну?

\- что - ну?

олег разводит руками - снова мелькают под лунным светом красные огни сбитых костяшек - и склоняет голову к плечу, ещё сильнее замедляя шаг.

\- спрашивай, - говорит. - у тебя же есть вопросы, да?

у яши есть вопросы. у яши много вопросов - ну, если учесть, что олег - не училка по биологии, а какой-то левый парень, которого он видит впервые в жизни. олег улыбается, похожий в темноте больше на маньяка-рецидивиста, чем на героя и статую греческого бога, и яша ёжится, вжимает голову в плечи, зарываясь носом в плешивый воротник куртки. бормочет:  
\- откуда ты вообще взялся такой? - надеясь, что олег не услышит или услышит и промолчит.

но олег не молчит - фыркает, и его улыбающиеся губы складываются в неприятную гримасу.

\- я в ссылке, - говорит олег, - как трубецкой.

\- чего? - хмурится яша и тут же одёргивает себя, вспоминая, что олег может оказаться вообще кем угодно, в том числе и реальным маньяком-рецидивистом. - то есть, ну...

\- я из питера, - объясняет олег, - мой отец владеет сетью ресторанов, у брата тоже бизнес свой, а я - паршивая овца, порчу им репутацию. поэтому они сослали меня, - он хмыкает, - в сибирь. у меня тут бабушка живёт.

бывает же такое, думает яша. звучит вообще как-то не очень правдоподобно, и он позволяет себе капельку недоверия, но вслух ничего не говорит. мало ли. с такими, как олег, надо держать ухо востро. гаражи сменяются пятиэтажками, и яша ищет взглядом окна своей квартиры - узнать, спят ли родители. хорошо, если спят.

в окне на кухне горит свет. яша вздыхает и поджимает губы, шаркает ногой, отпинывая с дороги пивную крышку. олег поворачивает голову и смотрит на него долго-долго, пока яша, испугавшись, не спрашивает всё-таки:  
\- ну что?

\- интересный ты человек, яша, - говорит олег.

и ни капельки не интересный, с тревогой думает яша. обычный зашуганный уральский школьник. серьёзно, что в нём такого? даже внешность обычная, не то, что у некоторых. он замирает и медленно пятится - олег нависает над ним, как фонарный столб.

\- не бойся, - выдыхает олег, - не укушу.

\- ага, - нервно кивает яша, - серый волк красной шапочке то же самое говорил.

и мысленно ругает себя: ну и долбоёб, господи, земля тебе пуховик. олег тихо смеётся. смех у него рваный и хриплый, похожий на дыхание человека с пробитым лёгким. яша смотрит на него настороженно снизу вверх, не прекращая пятиться, пока не натыкается пятками кроссовок на преграду бордюра.

\- я правда не кусаюсь, яша, - смеётся олег, - и я правда хотел бы с тобой подружиться.

серьёзно? вот так, как первоклассники? яша смотрит на вновь протянутую олегом руку с длинными узловатыми пальцами и неровными шрамами, блестящими в свете луны. здравый смысл в голове у яши кричит о том, что надо сваливать подальше - мало ли, - но сам яша вопреки ему никуда не бежит. отодвинув на задний план предположения о том, что это затянувшийся неприятный пранк, ловушка и повод закопать его у хвостохранилища, он хватается за протянутую руку и отвечает:  
\- да. я тоже хотел бы.

олег сжимает его ладонь дольше положенных трёх секунд. дольше положенных пяти, десяти и пятнадцати. когда яша начинает задумываться о том, какой плохой была идея вообще пожать ему руку, олег разжимает пальцы. вздыхает удивлённо:  
\- вау. не думал, что это правда сработает.

\- это и не сработало, - тихо отвечает яша, совсем забывая бояться, - слова - это тебе не магия. нельзя сказать «ой мы хотим стать друзьями» и тут же ими стать. нельзя создать что-то из ничего, это нарушает закон сохранения массы.

олег кривится:  
\- жалко.

яша фыркает и пожимает плечами.

\- жалко - у пчёлки в жопке.

рассмеявшись, олег закидывает руки за голову и поднимает взгляд на небо. звёзд по обыкновению совсем не видно, луна, яркая, не скрытая облаками, кажется немного ближе, чем обычно.

\- ну, - говорит олег, - из чего мы будем строить нашу дружбу?

яша пинает попавший под кроссовок камешек, бросает взгляд на окно кухни, всё ещё горящее жёлтым светом в сером шумном сумраке ноябрьской ночи. пожимает плечами:  
\- не знаю. можно начать с интересов. но чтобы начать, надо присесть где-нибудь. и ещё чаю бы, а то холодно.

олег поднимает брови и улыбается:  
\- пойдём ко мне. бабушка уже спит, наверное, да и даже если не спит, она не против гостей. чаю я тебе заварю, согреешься.

яша мысленно прикидывает вероятность того, что его снова доведут до гаражей и отпинают-таки по печени и почкам. вероятность переваливает за пятьдесят процентов - как монетку кинуть, чисто вопрос удачи, которой у яши отродясь не было нихрена, - но он, пожав плечами, неловко кивает:  
\- пойдём, - решая довериться.

олег ведёт его переулками и раздолбанными, полными колдобин дорогами без обочин, мимо пятиэтажек, прямиком к частникам. дом его, больше похожий на землянку, стоит на суворова, впритык к подножию горы. старая покосившаяся калитка громко скрипит, когда олег открывает её, приглашая яшу зайти, и где-то совсем рядом принимается лаять собака.

яша скидывает кроссовки в тесной прихожей, едва не свалившись на олега, и проходит за ним в крошечную кухню, от которой отчётливо тянет дурацким деревенским уютом, совершенно несвойственным этому городу. олег гремит чайником, чиркает спичкой, поджигая газ в конфорке, щёлкает резинкой, перехватывая свисток, и эти звуки в звенящей тишине дома кажутся яше оглушающими. он сидит на хлипкой скрипучей табуреточке, ссутулившись, и чувствует себя каким-то совсем неподходящим этому месту, в отличие от олега.

впрочем, олег, наверное, везде бы стал «своим».

\- у нас только чёрный. принцесса нури, не обессудь, - заговорщицки шепчет олег, закидывая чайные пакетики в керамические кружки в пурпурный цветочек.

яша пожимает плечами - ему всё равно. олег плюхается напротив него на такую же хлипкую табуреточку, и яша невольно удивляется тому, как она под ним не разъехалась. спрашивает, не думая:  
\- в тебе сколько, два метра?

олег растягивает губы в улыбке:  
\- метр девяносто шесть. а что?

\- лось, - фыркает яша. и тут же поджимает губы, ссутуливаясь ещё сильнее, - извини.

олег смеётся.

\- ничего, - говорит. - расслабься, яш. я не кусаюсь.

\- ты повторяешь это в третий раз уже, - хмурится яша.

олег кивает:  
\- а ты всё ещё мне не веришь.

громкое шипение в чайнике становится чуть тише, и олег разливает по стаканам кипящую воду, достаёт из шкафа пакет пряников и конфеты-ромашки, ставит всё перед яшей и снова падает на табуретку.

\- ну, - он склоняет голову к плечу, - чем ты интересуешься?

яша улыбается:  
\- биологией. хочу поступать в медицинский.

олег мигом скисает:  
\- а что-нибудь кроме учёбы? игры там скажем какие-нибудь, фильмы, аниме...

яша неопределённо пожимает плечами.

\- мне не особо есть, где играть и смотреть. с телефона не очень удобно. да и некогда, экзамены же скоро.

\- так ты заучка, - щурится олег, и яша чувствует, как душа у него уходит в пятки, - понятно. ну, мне же лучше!

\- почему, - стараясь не заикаться, спрашивает яша, - лучше?

\- я смогу больше тебе показать! мне нравится... - он запинается, прижимая к губам костяшки пальцев, и в глазах у него, кажущихся золотыми в неверном жёлтом свете кухонной лампочки, вспыхивают искры радости, - всё? люди отвратительно хороши в творчестве, просто грешно не потреблять то, что они создают. если говорить об учёбе, я люблю историю. и литру чуть-чуть. но с оценками у меня даже по ним всё хуёво, потому что учителя меня не любят.

раздолбаев никто не любит, с какой-то тупой из ниоткуда взявшейся нежностью думает яша. и говорит:  
\- если что, я могу тебя подтянуть. ну, по тем предметам, с которыми у меня всё хорошо. потому что меня учителя тоже не особо любят.

\- почему?

я гей, хочет сказать яша, но слова застревают в горле. ему неуютно и страшно. олег склоняет голову к плечу, пялится с недоумением, широко расписавшим лицо, но яша молчит, а потом вместо ответа переводит тему:  
\- твои руки. надо обработать, а то занесёшь заразу.

\- а?

\- руки, - повторяет яша. - нужна зелёнка и перекись. и бинты, наверное. можно и без них, но зелёнка точно нужна.

олег смотрит на него несколько секунд немигающим взглядом, а потом натягивает на лицо дружелюбное выражение и кивает:  
\- щас поищу.

яша опускает взгляд в стол. рано или поздно олег всё равно узнает - потому что то, что знает весь город, его никак не минует - но не сегодня - и хорошо. сегодня можно притвориться, что они друзья. что они пытаются стать друзьями.

\- йод пойдёт? - спрашивает олег, тряся в воздухе маленькой бутылочкой из тёмного стекла, - вата ещё нужна, да?

\- ага, - заторможенно кивает яша. - иди сюда.

олег ставит перед ним две стеклянные бутылочки и пакет ваты, сдёргивает со стола белую скатерть, откидывая её на холодильник, садится на табуретку и вытягивает руки. яша смотрит на сбитые костяшки с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

\- ты амбидекстр?

\- амби-кто? - хмурится олег. - ты меня оскорбил сейчас?

яша смеётся:  
\- нет. амбидекстр - это человек, который может одинаково работать обеими руками. и левша, и правша одновременно.

\- о-о-о-о, - тянет олег, - ну да. драться я могу с обеих рук. и писать тоже.

он смотрит на свои руки и улыбается - улыбка выходит очень грустная, уголки губ ползут вниз.

\- в детстве я мечтал стать пианистом, - говорит олег. - развивал обе руки, играл, все дела.

яша капает перекисью на сбитые костяшки - жижа шипит и пенится, пена стекает по пальцам на гладкую лаковую поверхность стола.

\- а потом?

олег сжимает руку в кулак.

\- а потом мне сказали, что это паршивая и неприбыльная мечта. и вообще, надо учиться чему-то полезному. а пианино продали.

\- мне жаль, - говорит яша.

ему правда жаль, но всё, что он может - это выразить своё сочувствое скупой парой слов. он отрывает клочок ваты и промакивает костяшки, стирая с них кровь; олег шипит и матерится сквозь зубы, но терпит. яша снова капает на костяшки перекисью - пены выходит чуть меньше каждый новый раз. в конце концов, когда перекись перестаёт пениться, яша наливает на ватку йод и смазывает им края ссадин, приступая к другой руке.

мысли его витают где-то далеко. он решает, быть или не быть, и в конце концов решается. говорит:  
\- у меня дома есть пианино. можешь приходить... если хочешь. на нём всё равно никто не играет.

\- правда? - олег подскакивает на табуретке и расплывается в радостной улыбке, больше похожей на оскал.

\- правда. только у меня дома так себе атмосфера. я там стараюсь не задерживаться.

олег сжимает яшину руку в своих. говорит:  
\- исправим, - и почему-то яша всей душой ему верит.


	3. моя бабушка курит трубку

\- ща вернусь, - говорит олег, поднимаясь с табуретки, - тебе же никуда не надо, да? можем ещё посидеть?

\- угу, - кивает яша. если бы дома за него беспокоились, телефон бы уже надорвался трезвонить, - ты куда?

\- ща, ща, - таинственно отвечает олег.

он неслышными шагами уходит куда-то вглубь дома и возвращается уже с ноутбуком в руках, ставит его на стол, левой рукой отодвигая кружки, седлает табуретку, расставив ноги и споро набирает на каком-то аниме-сайте поисковой запрос.

\- у меня наушники только на одного, - улыбается олег, - будем слушать с динамиков, хорошо?

\- а мы твою бабушку не потревожим? - спрашивает яша.

олег неопределённо пожимает плечами и чуть-чуть убавляет звук:  
\- не знаю. её, бывает, из пушки не добудишься, а бывает, она от шёпота просыпается. да и потревожим - не страшно.

\- как это - не страшно, - бурчит яша, - беречь надо бабушку.

олег неожиданно заходится тихим смехом:  
\- её побережёшь, ага, - с сарказмом выдаёт он и без паузы меняет тему: - ну, давай смотреть. знакомься, это кьюби.

яша моргает и переводит взгляд на экран ноутбука. там лис с девятью хвостами громит лес; с ним сражаются какие-то парни в зелёном. выглядит ужасно знакомо - кажется, яша уже смотрел что-то подобное лет в девять по телеку. сцены сменяют друг друга, и появляется наруто - олег так и говорит: знакомься, эт наруто. яшу тянет зевнуть, но он стискивает зубы и смотрит дальше, прижавшись плечом к плечу олега. 

когда серия обрывается титрами, яша слышит шаркающие шаги. в кухню вплывает - не входит, а именно вплывает - высокая старушка в цветастом халате. олег переводит на неё взгляд и улыбается:  
\- доброе утро, ба. мы тебя разбудили?

\- нет, - прохладным тоном отвечает старушка, открывая шкаф и доставая оттуда жестяную баночку.

выудив из кармана на халате трубку, она забивает её табаком и прикуривает от спички, прижавшись губами к мундштуку. смеривает яшу взглядом:  
\- ты чей будешь? чего шабаркаетесь тут? давно спать надо по домам.

\- ну ба, - смеётся олег, - это яша, мой друг.

\- здравствуйте, - тихо говорит яша.

\- яша? - повторяет старушка, - абызовых, что ли, сын? - яша нервно кивает, замечая, как взгляд старушки почти неуловимо меняется. - ну, приятно познакомиться. меня зовут чёрных елена фёдоровна, можно елена фёдоровна, можно баб лена, как хочешь. чего не дома?

\- ба, не третируй яшу, - говорит олег, и елена фёдоровна переводит на него цепкий взгляд, проходится им по сбитым костяшкам лежащей на столе руки.

олег тут же прячет руку под стол. елена фёдоровна щурится и вновь подносит мундштук к губам.

\- ну и? - спрашивает она, переводя взгляд на яшу, - с кем этот дурень опять подрался?

взгляд у елены фёдоровны - стрёмный донельзя, хуже лезвия, приставленного к горлу. яша переводит на олега полный паники взгляд, и тот пожимает плечами, мол, ну, рассказывай. 

\- с витей васильевым, - тихо признаётся яша, - и друзьями его какими-то.

\- с васильевым, значит, - припечатывает елена фёдоровна, а потом вдруг расплывается в довольной, но пугающей улыбке, - ну, так ему и надо. отцу, наверное, пожалуется, но уж отца его приструнить не проблема. тебя, поди, защищал? ты вон какой тощий, кожа да кости, не кормят, что ли...

\- ба, - одёргивает её олег, - иди спи. и не дыми тут, пожалуйста.

\- где хочу, там и дымлю, мой же дом, - фыркает елена фёдоровна, - а ты, шкет, обещал не приносить в этот дом проблем - и что я вижу? в первый же день!

\- вообще-то, в третий, - бурчит олег, - и я, можно сказать, благое дело сделал!

елена фёдоровна сипло смеётся и качает головой. спрашивает с едва слышной нотой беспокойства:  
\- как ты играть-то будешь с такими руками? музыкант, блин. вот заберу гитару - и останешься без ничего. - она вздыхает и вдруг громогласно приказным тоном выдаёт: - марш по кроватям! яша, позвони домой, скажи, что у друга заночуешь, по темени такой идти - только ноги ломать.

\- да я лучше пойду... - тихо возражает яша, порываясь встать с табуреточки, но олег ловко обнимает его рукой за плечи и тянет обратно. 

яше неловко - он не привык ночевать вне дома, - но елена фёдоровна смотрит грозно, и взгляд у неё совершенно такой же, как у олега - какой-то такой львиный взгляд, которому хочется подчиниться. он садится и опускает взгляд в деревянную столешницу, где под лаком штрихами обозначились полоски древесных волокон. бубнит:  
\- прошу прощения за неудобства, - и олег сильнее сжимает пальцы на его плече.

\- какие неудобства, яш? всё в порядке, - говорит он, - я лягу на полу, ты на раскладушке, всё будет зае... кхм, зашибись. только родителям, правда, позвони, а то они, наверное, беспокоятся.

яша выуживает из кармана телефон - старенький самсунг - и заходит в звонки. ноль пропущенных, одна рекламная смска от оператора, - только и оператору всё равно. он набирает маме сообщение: «остался у друга, приду завтра» и жмёт отправить.

олег всё ещё обнимает его рукой, словно боится, что яша убежит. это так забавно - яшу и правда тянет сорваться с места и бежать из этого львиного логова, пока его не сожрали со всеми потрохами. только вот олег держит крепко, и рука у него тёплая, горячая почти, - греет через тонкую ткань белой школьной рубашки лучше, чем свитера и куртки. а на улице - холодно, ноябрьский воздух воняет окалиной и дымом, и до дома далеко, да и что его там ждёт, кроме осуждающих взглядов, тяжёлых вздохов и похоронной атмосферы?

\- на диване вы вдвоём не поместитесь, - говорит елена фёдоровна, - олег, доставай из шкафа перину, будешь спать на полу. яша, завтра утром дотащи его до школы, а то он никогда там не появится. ему надо директору показаться и в класс, наверное, какой-то определиться, перевести-то его перевели уже. всё, брысь отсюда.

олег встаёт из-за стола, и тепло и тяжесть его руки исчезают с яшиных плеч. яша поднимается и идёт следом - по узкому коридору и налево, в маленькую угловую комнату с большим окном.

в комнате стоит потрёпанная акустическая гитара, и олег, сгрудив вытащенную из шкафа перину на пол, хватается за тёмно-коричневый гриф, проводит пальцами по струнам, и гитара отзывается красивым переливчатым звуком.

\- хочешь, сыграю?

яша цепляет взглядом сбитые костяшки, смелую белозубую улыбку, больше похожую на оскал, светлые кудри, блестящие под жидким жёлтым светом лампочки на потолке, заглядывает в глаза - и правда, кажется, по-кошачьи жёлтые - и чувствует, что пропал. он знает, что его с олегом история обречена на печальный финал с кратким содержанием «я не знал, что ты пидор, фу», но её всё равно хочется продлить. 

\- хочу, - выдыхает яша, - сыграй, пожалуйста.

олег смеётся отчего-то радостно-радостно, перебирает пальцами струны, вырывая из них какую-то до гулкого зуда в груди знакомую мелодию, мычит английские слова себе под нос, в этот момент в своей серой футболке и палёном адидасе с белыми лампасами похожий на какого-то неизвестного уличного музыканта. яша засматривается на него, прикрывает глаза, глядя из-под светлых ресниц почти не моргая. олег играет с закрытыми глазами, и его губы шевелятся, хотя слова слышно совсем едва.

в комнату заглядывает елена фёдоровна - и с нею терпкий запах табачного дыма.

\- ну-ка спать, - говорит она, - а то гитару заберу.

олег смеётся и кладёт ладонь на струны, заставляя их стихнуть, ставит гитару у стены и принимается раскладывать перину на полу. яша отступает к дивану, когда олег вручает ему одеяло и простыню, расстилает себе постель и застывает изваянием, наблюдая за тем, как олег раздевается. серая футболка и штаны с лампасами падают на пол возле импровизированной лежанки, олег потягивается - перекатываются спинные мышцы, острые лопатки натягивают светлую кожу - и оборачивается к яше.

\- ты чего застыл? - яша вздрагивает и теряется совсем, не зная даже о чём заикнуться, - раздевайся и ложись, а то бабушка по голове настучит.

яша путается дрожащими пальцами в пуговицах рубашки. в том, чтобы раздеться, нет ничего страшного - в конце концов, в яше попросту не на что смотреть, да и они с олегом оба парни, и только у яши с ориентацией не в порядке - но почему-то руки совсем не слушаются. по лицу олега на секунду пробегает тень - он хмурится, уголки губ ползут вниз, как бывает иногда у васильева перед тем, как он лезет в драку - и яша зажимается совсем, отступает к дивану, смотрит исподлобья, как загнанный зверь.

\- стесняешься - ложись так, - вздыхает олег, - но неудобно же. 

\- ты прав, - говорит яша, - я просто...

\- ...боишься меня.

\- извини.

олег вздыхает снова, а потом пожимает плечами и ложится на свою перину, накрываясь пёстрым лоскутным одеялом. говорит:  
\- всё, я типа сплю. не смотрю. можешь раздеваться, можешь ложиться так, только давай уже, а то бабушка и правда придёт по наши души, она это может. и свет выключи, будь добр.

\- а где?

\- а вон выключатель на стене внизу.

яша выключает свет и расстёгивает, наконец, пуговицы на рубашке, стягивает с задницы чёрные школьные джинсы, ставит на телефоне три будильника и ложится под одеяло. олег ворочается и вдруг выдаёт:  
\- бля, ты, наверное, жрать хочешь. давай хоть печенья стащим перекусим, а то на голодный желудок спать нереально.

яша тихо смеётся. на самом деле он не против перекусить - у него во рту ни крошки не было с обеда.

\- а как же елена фёдоровна? ты говорил, она по наши души придёт, если шабаркаться будем.

\- я буду как мышь с того мема, - обещает олег, - которая кродёться.

\- ну крадись, - шепчет яша, - я за печенье щас душу продам.

олег скрывается за дверью, неслышным шагом уходя на кухню, и возвращается с пачкой кременкульского печенья и мешком конфет-ромашек. яша заворачивается в одеяло и садится на пол рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, достаёт печеньку из пачки и съедает, почти не жуя.

\- подавишься, - фыркает олег.

\- ты не представляешь себе всех возможностей моего горла, - двусмысленно отвечает яша и тут же взаправду едва не давится, понимая, что сказал.

олег пару секунд тормозит, осмысливая предложение, а потом прыскает в кулак и заходится тихим гоготом, держась за живот. яша достаёт ещё одну печеньку и съедает её уже медленнее, мысленно повторяя про себя «долбоёб, долбоёб, долбоёб, долбоёб». 

луна выходит из-за облака и заглядывает в окно, бросая капли света на все поверхности в комнате; олег, отсмеявшись, падает на спину, раскидывая руки, и долго тупит в потолок, ничего не говоря. яша даже не пытается угадать, о чём он думает, но вместо того, чтобы спросить об этом, спрашивает другое:  
\- почему ты меня спас?

\- а почему нет? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает олег.

яша оборачивается на него и заглядывает в глаза - в самую глубину зрачков. и тонет, конечно же, почти сразу.

\- они, - хрипло говорит олег, - нарочно издевались над тобой. почему я не должен был тебя спасти?

\- может, - яша запинается, - может, я заслужил. может, я и правда... ну, тот, кем они меня называли.

\- ты дурак совсем? - говорит олег, и неожиданно поднимается, оказываясь совсем близко, лицом к лицу, - гей ты или нет - это ничего не меняет. ты не заслужил быть их подушкой для битья.

\- тебе правда всё равно? - шёпотом спрашивает яша.

\- что?

\- что я гей.

олег пожимает плечами:  
\- ага, - и утаскивает из мешка конфету. - ты ж не маньяк-рецидивист. и не террорист. и не просто мудила, как этот... как его... васильев, во. ты хороший человек, яша.

\- и как ты определяешь, кто хороший, а кто мудила? - скептично спрашивает яша, - это очень расплывчатые категории.

олег несильно щёлкает его по уху.

\- я просто знаю, ясно? не обсуждается.

\- хорошо, - послушно соглашается яша; ухо после щелчка горит, словно его натёрли горчицей. подумав, он добавляет: - спасибо тебе, - совершенно искренне.

\- в качестве благодарности можешь быть мне верным другом, - олег зевает, - и не будить меня завтра утром.

\- верным другом буду, - фыркает яша, - но разбудить всё равно разбужу. тебе надо учиться, если хочешь получить аттестат.

\- может, я хочу быть рок-музыкантом.

\- этому делу аттестат тоже не помешает, - яша закидывает в рот ещё одну печеньку и говорит уже с набитым ртом: - всё, давай спать, а то завтра не встанем.

\- давай, - олег убирает печенье и конфеты в сторону и ныряет под одеяло, - доброй ночи.

яша ложится на диванчик и, зевнув, тихо шепчет:  
\- и тебе, - а потом, едва закрыв глаза, проваливается в сон без сновидений.


	4. стена

в школе на олега смотрят, как на привидение. это забавно - ну, со стороны. каково ощущать это на себе, яша думать не хочет. он хлопает олега по плечу - неловко из-за того, что у него уже лет десять не было никого, кого можно просто взять и хлопнуть по плечу - и мчится в свой класс, игнорируя косые взгляды, к которым давно уже привык.

он никогда не вписывался в рамки «нормальности», во всяком случае, в те, которые установили себе жители этого города. яша не планировал жениться по залёту на какой-нибудь ленке с соседнего квартала - его девушки вообще не особо интересовали. может быть, поэтому они клеились к нему первое время, как банные листы.

потом, узнав, что он гей - изгой общества, больной на голову, бла-бла-бла - отстали. теперь яша один, сидит на своей галёрке, подслеповато щурясь на доску, и методично списывает нарисованные мелом формулы. на корявой старой парте, доставшейся классу в далёком пятьдесят шестом, написана история её бывших обитателей. «здесь был тоха», «сучка опять поставила пару», «вася хуй» - не, ну вот с этим яша вполне согласен - и прочее. слова врезаются в хлипкий лист дсп глубоко, так, что уже не отмоешь.

примерно так же в яшу вгрызаются чужие обидные фразочки. он научился фильтровать их, но иногда всё равно больно. как вот сейчас:  
\- так, кто у нас тут самый выдающийся? - спрашивает ехидно лариска, ака лариса анатольевна, училка по математике, - абызов, ну-ка к доске. может, хоть пределы тебя исправят.

класс ржёт, и яша чувствует себя некомфортно. в ушах шумит, и по спине бегут мурашки, оставляя на коже фантомное ощущение холода. биологии сегодня нет, и остальные уроки нихрена не радуют; кроме того, сегодня придётся идти домой. яша спотыкается об ножку парты, вызывая ещё один взрыв хохота, и ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

хочется, чтобы кто-то взял его за руку и увёл отсюда далеко-далеко. туда, где нет... вот этого всего. он не хочет называть это ёмким словом «дискриминация», потому что, для начала, оно слишком заумное. ну и едва ли подходит для того уровня издевательств, которым он подвергается ежечасно.

митохондрии, думает яша. митохондрии производят энергию в формате аденозинтрифосфата, химическая формула - C10H16N5O13P3. красивая лесенка букв и цифр, совсем не в масть сраным лимитам, которые яша не понимает. он закономерно проёбывается у доски ещё в самом начале решения, потому что понятия не имеет, как вообще решать эту хрень.

\- пределы функций, - степенно чеканит лариска, - это одно из основных понятий матанализа! где ты окажешься, если не знаешь даже этого, а, абызов? на панель пойдёшь?

яша закрывает глаза и представляет себе стену. глухую-глухую высокую стену из красного кирпича, расписанную корявыми граффити, номерами наркодилеров и на полтора метра в высоту заклеенную объявлениями типа «продам квартиру», «потерялась собака» и «НУЖЕН КРЕДИТ?». он представляет верхушку стены, упирающуюся в тёмное ночное небо, начисто лишённое звёзд из-за смога выбросов медеплавильного завода, представляет, как ни одна колкая фраза, ни один вскрик и ни один удар не достают до неё, спотыкаясь об кирпичи.

\- может, и на панель, - равнодушно говорит он, открывая глаза и заглядывая лариске прямиком в её пустую, крошечную душонку, - вам-то какое дело?

она срывается на визг:  
\- два, абызов! это твоя четвёртая двойка по математике! как ты собираешься экзамены сдавать с таким уровнем?! вон из класса! вон! и дневник на стол!

яша вздыхает. уголки губ дёргаются в попытке улыбнуться, к горлу подступает ком. он с мнимой невозмутимостью шагает к своей парте, проводит подушечками пальцев по врезанным в неё надписям, подхватывает рюкзак и выметается из кабинета, бросив потрёпанный дневник без обложки на учительский стол.

в коридоре тихо. это блаженная призрачная тишина, прерываемая лишь отголосками учительских криков и понурыми голосами учеников, глухими из-за закрытых дверей. яша закидывает рюкзак на плечо и бредёт, не особо задумываясь, куда, а потом вдруг, моргнув, оказывается возле кабинета биологии.

смешно, но это единственное место, где он рад находиться.

до окончания урока ещё тридцать минут - забавно, его выгнали едва ли через пятнадцать минут от начала, - и яша некоторое время мнётся перед кабинетом, а потом всё-таки стучится, приоткрывая дверь и засовывая голову в проём.

\- татьяна александровна, - тихо говорит он.

это не вопрос и не приветствие, но она отрывается от урока, чтобы смерить его строгим взглядом, почти разочарованным, как бы говорящим «яша, ты опять?», и тот невольно ёжится, готовясь к привычной реакции - даже если она никогда не реагировала так же, как остальные учителя, яша слишком привык готовиться к казни заранее.

но ничего не происходит. никта - кличка прицепилась к ней из-за фамилии, внешности и грозного взгляда - поджимает губы и вздыхает:  
\- заходи, яша. мы проходим мейоз, тебе будет кстати повторить эту тему.

он кивает и, опустив голову, заходит в класс. тащится, глядя себе под ноги, к привычной галёрке, и его вдруг тянут за руку с соседнего ряда и насильно усаживают рядом с собой. подняв голову, яша видит улыбчивое лицо олега.

\- я нихуя не понимаю в этой теме, - шепчет он яше, опаляя горячим дыханием ухо и часть шеи, - поможешь?

яша сглатывает и кивает. никта смотрит на них в недоумении и спрашивает:  
\- чёрных, что за вольности?

олег улыбается яркой, лучезарной улыбкой:  
\- я отстающий! - радостно констатирует он, и яша мысленно хлопает себя по лбу, - яша мне поможет. клянусь, все шу-шу-шу будут только про этот ваш... майонез.

\- мейоз, - одновременно с никтой вздыхает яша.

олег смеётся. яша и не надеется на правдивость его слов, но остаток урока он действительно спрашивает исключительно биологические вопросы. «а как это вообще работает?», «они просто тупо делятся и всё? а как?» и прочее. яша ловит себя на том, что улыбается, шёпотом объясняя ему детали, и никта ни разу за урок не делает им замечаний, продолжая объяснять тему.

после урока, когда все быстро сматываются, чтобы убраться подальше от биологии, и яша в третий раз объясняет олегу, что такое «этот твой хренов кроссинговер», задержавшись на пару минут, никта подходит к ним - можно сказать, подкрадывается - и кладёт руку яше на плечо.

\- не знала, что у тебя появился друг, яков, - улыбается она.

олег сверкает в её сторону предостерегающим взглядом, но быстро смягчается, видимо, не заметив никакого осуждения в свою сторону. склоняет голову к плечу:  
\- я начинаю понимать, почему ты любишь биологию, яша.

яша улыбается:  
\- никта лучшая, - и запинается, переводя на неё взгляд, - эм. прошу прощения. татьяна александровна лучшая.

она только смеётся в ответ. в её глазах, тёмных, как ониксы, не видно ни капли осуждения, только принятие и веселье.

\- брысь отсюда, - мягко говорит она, - и, яша, подтяни олега по биологии, хорошо?

\- конечно, - улыбается яша.

они собирают рюкзаки и выходят в коридор. олег насвистывает что-то себе под нос и спрашивает:  
\- у тебя чё щас?

яша мрачнеет. у него сейчас пробная версия адского котла в виде раздевалки, полной тупых агрессивных подростков-гомофобов.

\- физра, - говорит он спокойно.

после физры он всегда оказывается немного побитым. синяки на рёбрах, ссадины на лице, - ничего настолько страшного, что мог бы заметить кто-нибудь из учителей, но всё равно неприятно. олег хмурится, заметив тревогу на яшином лице.

\- всё окей?

\- всё пиздец, - говорит яша. - прогулять, что ли...

глаза олега загораются какой-то нездоровой искрой, прямо как... да, прямо как у маньяка-рецидивиста. он просовывает руку во вторую лямку рюкзака, надевая его на оба плеча, и говорит:  
\- у меня есть план. притворяйся мёртвым!

\- насколько мёртвым? - хрипло выдаёт яша. - если я совсем полудохлый приду в медкабинет, меня отправят в больницу.

\- ну вот ты притворяйся типа, - олег всплёскивает руками, - средне мёртвым! на полшишечки мёртвым. чтобы тебя не отправили в больницу, но и на физру не отправили.

\- ивановна мне не поверит, - фыркает яша, - скажет что-нибудь вроде «доковылял до медкабинета - и до физры доковыляешь». ей лет восемьдесят, она враньё определяет с полувзгляда.

олег хитро улыбается:  
\- поверь мне, я умею убеждать.

и яша верит. он делает бледное лицо - о, в этом яша просто мастер - и прикидывается, что у него мигрень, головокружение и низкое давление. достаточно просто очень хорошо в это поверить, и организм отреагирует, как надо. яша - отличный актёр, когда дело касается медицинских деталей.

улыбка олега перерастает в оскал, а потом гаснет, и его лицо мгновенно принимает обеспокоенное выражение. он закидывает руку яши себе на плечо, поддерживая его за талию, шепчет в ухо:  
\- повисни на мне, - и тащит его в медкабинет.

яша считает, что это ужасно.  
умалчивая даже перед самим собой о том, что чувствует себя просто восхитительно.


	5. сссоюз

досиля ивановна, медичка древней советской закалки с привычным предпенсионным маразмом человека, который проработал в школе больше тридцати лет, яшу начисто игнорирует. она говорит только с олегом, словно повисшее на нём тело - это так, ожерелье, типа акульего клыка на цепочке.

в тетрадке своей, правда, всё-таки записывает: абызов, недомогание. колкий, как проволока над стенами тюрем, почерк яша с лёгкостью считывает даже в перевёрнутом состоянии - одно из почти бесполезных, но занятных его умений. олег пиздит как дышит, виртуозно, эмоционально и ярко, ни дать ни взять актёр на сцене, какой-нибудь заморский принц, выловивший из моря бездыханную русалку. яша на русалку не тянет совсем: на море не был ни разу в жизни, держаться на плаву особо не умеет. тощий, разве что, как морское чудовище.

вытаскивая его из медкабинета в коридор, олег бросает взгляд на табличку возле двери и вопрошает:  
\- чё за имя такое - досиля? казахское, что ли?

яша фыркает и тихо смеётся, убирая руку с его плеча. становится рядом, глядя вверх, в гречишно-жёлтый мёд радужек, в котором хочется утонуть с концами, чтобы даже тела не нашли. олег - то ещё болото, наступишь носком ботинка и увязнешь по самую печень.

\- ты ж музыкант, - говорит яша тихо, - тебе виднее.

\- чё?

\- до-си-ля, - по слогам повторяет он, - ноты. в совке любили странные имена.

олег присвистывает, кивая с умудрённым видом. яша улыбается, впитывая взглядом черты его лица, на которых легко проявляются любые эмоции вплоть до мелких оттенков. он как произведение искусства, как люцифер из льежа, как ангелы гюстава доре, у яши не хватает познаний в искусстве, чтобы описать его каким-то определённым образом или архетипом.

олег улыбается тоже. не автоматически, в ответ на чужую улыбку, а искренне, вглядываясь яше куда-то в самое нутро. волнительно, но совсем не страшно. наверное, так мыши смотрят на змей, думает яша заторможенно, и вздрагивает, когда прохладные пальцы сминают кожу на щеке. олег фыркает, тянет его за щёку в сторону, склоняя голову к плечу:  
\- чего залип? пойдём.

\- куда? - хмурится яша. - тут из достопримечательностей - только статуя одноглазого ленина. ну и это хреново «спаси и сохрани» на горе.

\- одноглазый ленин? - олег вскидывает брови. - это ещё чё за чудо света?

\- вандалы припаяли... или приварили? короче, не важно, он литой бронзовый, и у него на левом глазу здоровенная стальная заплатка, как у пирата. я в началке был, когда она появилась. классе в третьем, наверное.

подумав, яша добавляет:  
\- а, ну ещё можно в старый город сходить, если хочется острых ощущений. потравиться выбросами, полазать по заброшкам, попугать бомжей. собак там, правда, как волков в тайге.

\- стаи? - хмурится олег.

\- ага, - кивает яша, - но они нестрашные на самом деле совсем, если их не трогать. некоторых даже погладить можно. там в основном брошенки: люди уезжают и не берут их с собой, типа затратно.

\- уебаны.

\- ага. так куда пойдём?

\- сегодня - к ленину. я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы залить это в инсту. у тебя, кстати, есть инста? делись! вообще всеми акками делись, а то я чёт не догнал сразу с тебя их спросить. или опять стесняешься?

яша тушуется, чувствуя себя не то неловким неудачником, не то замшелым отшельником:  
\- у меня только вконтакте. телефон старый же. да и общаться мне не с кем.

\- мы это исправим! - легко говорит олег. - подожди чутка. а щас - веди! мне нужна доза ленина, выбравшего вилкой в глаз.

яша фыркает и качает головой, шагая к выходу из школы и по пути забирая из раздевалки куртку. шум в коридорах стихает спустя минуту после звонка, и вахтёрша, имя которой за одиннадцать лет учёбы яша так и не запомнил, встаёт в дверях, намереваясь перекрыть проход всем потенциальным прогульщикам. олег мгновенно натягивает на лицо это своё выражение, от которого все мамы и бабушки в радиусе километра начинают таять от умиления. яша тоже тает от этого выражения лица, но умиление тут совсем не при чём.

\- антонина евгеньевна, - говорит олег, - нас отпустили! яше плохо.

яша мгновенно расслабляет веки и расфокусирует взгляд, чтобы казалось, будто ему паршиво, и неловко облокачивается на олега. он не уверен, что с вахтёршей это прокатит, но попытаться стоит. на случай неудачи всегда есть запасной выход, открытый благодаря недавним противопожарным проверкам.

вахтёрша упирает руки в боки, становясь ещё шире и занимая собой вообще весь проход. в началке яша думал, что она орк или голем - ну нереально быть одновременно настолько высокой и широкой, как шкаф, и не иметь при этом проблем с позвоночником. впрочем, даже сейчас он сильно сомневается, что она вообще человек. даже бодибилдерши не настолько большие.

пока яша притворяется полудохлым, как карась на сковороде, олег забалтывает вахтёршу до посинения. из его длинной помпезной речи можно выловить умные юридические термины и слова про ответственность и суды, но в общем и целом это просто понты, помноженные на красноречие. звучит круто только если не пытаться угадать смысл, хотя яше всё равно нравится.

вахтёрше - нет. она отправляет их восвояси, и яша перехватывает олега за руку, когда тот, набрав полную грудь воздуха, пытается зайти на второй круг. некоторые попытки заранее обречены на провал, а некоторые просто не стоят стараний - зачем идти напролом, если можно поискать обходные пути? один из таких яша отлично знает.

\- и куда мы идём? - бурчит олег, не вырывая руки.

яша чувствует его пульс кончиками пальцев, остановившимися ровно между сухожилий на запястье. он смущён этим прикосновением, но отдёргивать руку сейчас будет неловко и странно, поэтому приходится волочить олега дальше по коридору и вниз, на цокольный этаж, а потом к запасному выходу, расположенному в неудобном месте под лестницей. 

на пожарных учениях тут всегда собиралась целая толпа, и при реальном пожаре вероятность задохнуться угарным газом или быть затоптанным была бы значительно больше, чем спастись через этот выход - разве что для побегов он и полезен.

под лестницей страшно пасёт табаком, окурки валяются прямо на бетонном полу, пачкая его нагаром и золой. яша отпинывает один из них со своего пути, хватаясь за ручку двери и толкая её от себя, чтобы отпереть щеколду. воздух с той стороны пахнет окалиной, дымом и совсем немножко - зимой, самой настоящей, с сугробами, ёлками и морозом под тридцать.

запах забивается в лёгкие, как сигаретные смолы. оседает где-то внутри тупой, как удар битой, надеждой на чудо, и никак не хочет уходить. ноябрь плюётся крупными снежными хлопьями, похожими на блестящие конфетти. снежинки чуть-чуть жгутся, на лице и губах превращаясь в воду. яша слизывает одну из капель - кислая, как вода с уксусом.

\- знаешь, почему девчонки в классе не ходят в юбках? - глядя в небо, задумчиво спрашивает он.

\- странный вопрос, - хмыкает олег. - потому что холодно? потому что не хотят?

\- потому что, - яша ловит ладонью особенно крупную снежинку, - кислотные дожди разъедают колготки.

\- чё? - переспрашивает олег. - не, нам химичка болтала в школе что-то такое, но серьёзно?

\- ага. 

\- в смысле, прям разъедают, что ли?

\- ага.

олег с умудрённым видом кивает, а потом хватает яшу за запястье - как яша только что держал его самого - и тянет под козырёк школьной крыши:  
\- тогда хули ты мокнешь тут? иди сюда.

\- да ничего страшного, - фыркает тот, - мы же не сахарные. у апельсинового сока pH и того больше. пойдём лучше, пока не заметили. а то ещё и бычки на нас свалят, а мне потом с родителями объясняться.

олег пожимает плечами - пойдём, мол, - и шагает под снегопад. на асфальте снежинки превращаются в уродливую серую кашу, обещающую превратиться в дикую грязищу там, где пыли и горелика на дорогах больше, чем камня. яша смотрит на свои поношенные позапозапрошлогодние ботинки, представляя на них розовато-коричневые разводы, и морщится. ему ещё целую зиму в них ходить, а то, может, и следующий сезон.

олег ловко перепрыгивает через лужи ровно до тех пор, пока они не растекаются по всей поверхности земли одним большим слоем грязи с подтаивающей белой снежной каймой по краям - там, где не ходят люди и не ездят машины. яша тянет его за рукав в сторону газона с пожухлой травой: здесь грязь хотя бы не по колено и под ногами не хлюпает, разбрызгиваясь во все стороны.

\- плакали мои четыре пары белых кед, да? - с непонятной интонацией бурчит олег. - надо было гриндерсы брать.

\- на заметку: меньше всего грязь видно на хаки.

\- хаки - это цвет грязи? - олег ржёт, а затем тут же матерится, оскальзываясь, - сука! как вы тут ходите вообще?!

яша фыркает в ответ, неопределённо пожимая плечами. он привык. свернув с кузнецова на ленина, он шагает прямиком по обочине: тротуара здесь не было отродясь, - изредка останавливаясь, чтобы пропустить редкие машины и не быть с ног до головы облитым кашей из снега вперемешку с грязью.

памятник уже видно на горизонте - вон он, там, впереди, виднеется пьедесталом из-за пятиэтажки. вокруг него когда-то - в хорошие, наверное, времена - был парк, но сейчас это больше похоже на одинокий замшелый пустырь, в котором в сухую погоду иногда гуляют родители с маленькими детьми. наблюдая это, яша каждый раз вспоминает бородатую шутку про деревянные игрушки, прибитые к полу. серьёзно, чего тут ловить? он бы по своей воле ни за что сюда не перебрался.

\- ленина, - кивает олег, глядя на затёртую погнутую табличку с названием улицы, - мы близко?

\- мы уже здесь, - тихо отвечает яша, заворачивая за пятиэтажку, - вот он, герой твоих детских грёз.

олег ускоряет шаг, в мгновение ока подскакивая к побитой жизнью в среде кислотных дождей, несколько раз покрашенной и оттёртой от актов вандализма статуе. буквы на высоком пьедестале давно затёрлись до нечитаемости, оставив после себя только глубоко врезанный и так и не съеденный ветрами и дождями крестик римской десятки. стальная заплатка, по цвету не подходящая литой бронзе с кругами зелёных оксидов, похожих на плесень, выделяется так сильно, что её, кажется, можно заметить из стратосферы. тающий снег на лысине похож на капли пота.

кто-то умный подрисовал маркером схематичный череп с костями, кто-то ещё более умный накалякал на некрашеном бордюре рядом «жуй буржуев!» кричаще-красной краской. олег щёлкает это всё с тысячи разных ракурсов, делает с десяток селфи и улыбается так, будто это самое лучшее развлечение в его жизни.

яша не может не улыбаться в ответ.


End file.
